


5 Sweet, 1 Spicy: Jack and Darcy

by ozhawk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Darcyland, Darcyland Secret Santa, F/M, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Sex Pollen, but it's the guy who gets it for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>AKA 5 Times Darcy Lewis met Jack Rollins in an Awkward Situation, and 1 Time He Really Needed Her Help</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  <strong><br/>    <em>A gift for Pinkpandorafrog, who I was lucky enough to get assigned to write the Darcyland Secret Santa fic for. “OH MY GOD!” I shrieked. “I KNOW JUST WHAT SHE’LL LIKE!!!”</em><br/>  </strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong><br/>    <em>Merry Christmas, hon! </em><br/>  </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Not My Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandoracorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PinkPandoracorn).



> Forgot to post this here earlier! I'll post one chapter a day, for your enjoyment :)

After Greenwich, Darcy began to feel distinctly like a third wheel. It wasn’t even so much the ridiculously loud sex – though that didn’t help – as the fact that Jane was just so _utterly_ wrapped up in Thor and his science/magic explanations that Darcy understood even less than she did Jane’s straight Science!

Ian had pushed off back to Cambridge to finish his thesis – and frankly, kissing him when not hopped up on adrenaline from almost-death-by-dark-elf just hadn’t been the same, anyway. Even Erik had settled down, returned to lecturing, and almost never had to be reminded to wear pants any more.

She didn’t even have to remind Jane to eat, Darcy thought, staring disconsolately at the kitchen counter. Thor needed regular meals, and made sure that both he and Jane ate them.

So when the knock came on the door and she opened it to see Maria Hill standing there, at least that was a spark of brightness in the dull that was currently her life.

“Ma’am,” she stepped back politely to allow Hill into the apartment. “I’m afraid Dr Foster and Thor aren’t here at the moment.”

“I know. I just came from the lab. I’m here to see you, Ms. Lewis.”

“Me?” Startled, she blinked.

“At least twice now that we know of, you’ve shown a surprisingly level head when unexpectedly faced with serious extraterrestrial threats. Do you have any idea how rare that is?”

“Um. No?”

“It’s _exceedingly_ rare, Ms. Lewis. Most of the people who have close encounters at that level end up in therapy within weeks.”

“Huh.” Darcy realised they were still standing in the entryway, gestured behind her a little helplessly. “Would you like to sit down?”

“I can’t stay. I just came to deliver this.” Hill handed her an envelope. “It’s a job offer, Ms. Lewis. Think about it.”

“Why do I have the feeling that I’ve stumbled into _Men In Black IV_?” Darcy asked the closed door.

She accepted the job, of course, though she could wish that Jane had shown a little less enthusiasm for sending her off. Or that SHIELD had been just a teensy bit more forthcoming on the ‘Transport will be arranged for you’ part of the offer. Because getting woken up in the middle of the night by a Goliath in black combat gear climbing in her bedroom window and telling her to come with him right now really wasn’t on her Top 10 list of preferred travel methods.

“No!” Darcy hissed, clutching the sheet to her chest. Yes, she was wearing a tank top (you do not sleep naked with G-cup boobs, not unless you want to be able to wear them as a scarf, thanks very much), but still!

“Ms. Lewis, I’m Agent Rollins, from SHIELD, and I need you to come with me right now.”

“And again, no!”

“I don’t have fucking time for this,” and to her utter horror, he scooped her right out of bed and tossed her over his shoulder as though she was a goddamn sack of potatoes.

Darcy squealed and tried to hit him – kick him – anything, but it was like trying to fight a building.

“Ms. Lewis, either you be quiet or I’ll sedate you.”

She spluttered with rage, but recognising the icy cold intent in his tone, stopped screaming. At least until he tossed her into the back of a black van and climbed in after her, slamming the door. Instantly the van was off, tires squealing as it accelerated down the street. Darcy, who’d been pushing herself up to her hands and knees, was flung off balance and would have hit the floor hard if Agent Rollins hadn’t reached out a negligent hand and caught her by the back of her top, steadying her.

“Get off me, you ass!” she twisted to glare at him, and he let go with a shrug, only to chuckle roughly as the van braked hard at an intersection and she was flung in the opposite direction – right into his lap.

“Oh for fuck’s _sake_ ,” Darcy disentangled herself – though a small, traitorous part of her brain started noisily protesting as she discovered just how muscular Agent Rollins’ thighs actually were – and shoved herself across to the other side of the van, trying to brace herself. It wasn’t until she’d settled herself in a reasonably stable position that she remembered she was only wearing panties with the tank top and she had her legs spraddled in such a way that she was giving him a really good look at her crotch.

And even though it was dark, she could see a tell-tale gleam of what she was pretty sure were night-vision goggles.

Darcy closed her eyes, counted silently to ten. Then twenty, then fifty. Finally at seventy-eight (what? Arbitrary numbers be damned) she opened her eyes and said “Can we start with just why it was so necessary for you to abduct me in the middle of the night?”

Rollins was lounging back against the side of the van, she could see the shadowy outline of his massive body.

“Circumstances made it necessary,” he said laconically.

Darcy made a growling noise in her throat and heard him chuckle.

“All right, Ms. Lewis, I’ll tell you as much as I know, which ain’t much. An attempt was made earlier tonight to hack Dr. Foster’s secure servers – at the same time as an attempt was made to abduct the good doctor herself from the hotel she’s staying at in Tokyo.”

“What?” Darcy bolted upright. “Is Jane okay?”

“Thor was with her; I understand he dealt with the attackers handily. And the server has Stark encryption, the hackers didn’t get in.”

“I’m still failing to understand where I come in? And who _are_ these people, anyway?”

“I’m not a scientist, miss. Just a grunt. But I understand Dr. Foster’s work has some very far-reaching implications. Hopefully the two men I took down outside your apartment might provide some answers.”

“What?” Darcy whispered, suddenly feeling very cold.

“An attempt was thwarted in Cambridge, too. Your former intern was caught in the crossfire, though. He’s been taken to hospital.”

“Ian?” Fighting not to hyperventilate, Darcy pulled her knees up, put her head between them. A moment later, she felt Rollins’ huge hand between her shoulderblades.

“Easy, now,” he said quietly. “I’ve seen your file, you don’t panic when things go wrong. Just breathe, Miss Lewis. Everything’s going to be fine.”

She breathed slow and deep, using the warmth and weight of his hand on her back to anchor her. “Where are we going?” she felt able to ask eventually.

“The airport. There’s a jet waiting to take you back Stateside. Commander Hill felt, under the circumstances, that it might be best if you start work a little earlier than expected.”

She huffed, not quite a chuckle, and nodded between her knees. “Yes. I see that. Thanks.”

“All in a day’s work, Miss.” There was something resembling laughter in his own voice. “I’m afraid the spare clothes I have in my pack won’t fit you, but there’ll be something on the jet.”

Reminded of her undressed state, Darcy groaned. “Awesome. I’m starting my employment with SHIELD wearing a tank top and panties.”

“I’m not complaining.” That was definitely a laugh in his voice, and she jabbed an elbow in his general direction. It connected with hard body armour, impacting painfully on her funny bone, and she squawked with distress.

“This is just not my lucky night, is it?”

The van finally came to a halt then, the engine cutting off; she sighed and got up carefully, cradling her sore elbow. “Now for a lovely walk of shame.”

“I could carry you,” Rollins offered, rather unexpectedly. She’d expected that he’d be amused by her embarrassment.

Darcy considered for a moment which would be worse. “Thanks, but no thanks,” she said finally, a little regretful.

“Up to you.” The door slid open and she saw that they were right next to one of SHIELD’s fancy little quinjets. There was no long walk across the tarmac, or God forbid, through a crowded airport terminal.

“It’s all right.” She scrambled out of the van, glanced back when he made no move to follow her. “You’re not coming along?”

“My night ain’t finished, Ms. Lewis.”

“Darcy,” she offered on impulse. “You saved me from - I don’t know, but I don’t think I’d have liked whatever it was. So thanks again.”

“I’m Jack, Darcy. And you’re welcome. Good luck,” and then there was another agent at her elbow, a woman carrying a long coat, putting it around her shoulders. The van door slammed before she’d even turned away.

The jet was halfway across the Atlantic when she realised she’d never even seen his face.


	2. If I Told You That, I’d Have To Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes to work for SHIELD.

SHIELD kept her far too busy to worry about Agent Rollins and properly thanking him for her rescue. Darcy hadn’t been quite sure what to expect from the job offer, which had been terribly non-specific, but it hadn’t been spending the best part of a week being locked up memorising rules and regulations, and signing about a million non disclosure forms and safety waivers, some of which made her eyes widen.

“Sex pollen?” she looked laughingly up at the agent babysitting her. “That’s not _seriously_ a thing?”

“You won’t find it nearly as amusing if you get hit with a dose of it, Ms. Lewis,” she was told sharply.

“So I have to put someone down here, as a prior consent thing?” she asked.

“Yes, Miss Lewis, that’s correct.”

She read down the list of allowable candidates. _Current significant other; prior significant other who is aware of your employment; SHIELD agent not in your chain of command who is already known to you._

_That… does not leave me many options._

_Does it leave me ANY options?_

She had to think about it hard, nibbling on the end of her stylus. “Can I leave this blank?” she asked finally.

“No, ma’am.” The agent looked disgustingly smug. “I’m not in your chain of command,” he added suggestively.

 _Jack Rollins_ , she wrote, suddenly inspired, signed the box on the digital form and slid the tablet across the desk with a smile. “Thought of someone!” she said brightly.

Agent Creepy picked up the tablet and looked at it. “Jack Rollins - Jack Rollins from STRIKE? How do you know _him_?” he asked in a somewhat incredulous tone.

“Well,” Darcy gave him a smirk, “if I told you _that_ , I’d have to kill you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She found herself assigned to the cleanup squads, the ones sent in after messy incidents to remove anything SHIELD didn’t want other people to know about, to talk to witnesses, to convince them that talking about what they’d seen would only earn them ridicule.

“This would be a lot easier if that memory wiper thing from _Men In Black_ was actually real,” Darcy grumbled to her SO, an Agent Starrow, as they walked away from an overexcitable woman.

“Unfortunately, with memory reprogramming it’s pretty much all or nothing,” Starrow replied absently, studying the tablet in her hand.

“What?” Darcy stopped in her tracks, shocked, would have asked more questions except a deep voice behind her said;

“Hello again, Miss Lewis.”

Startled because she hadn’t heard anyone come up behind her, she whirled, looked up. And up further.

“Do I know you?”

 _Hot damn, I_ want _to know you_ … because the guy was gorgeous, well clear of six feet, all chiselled cheekbones and shaven head, a brutal scar across his jaw only emphasizing his rugged masculinity. He looked as though the black tactical gear had been designed specifically to show off his powerful build.

“Forgotten so soon?” He grinned, showing straight white teeth, the scar tugging at his lower lip making the grin a little crooked. “You wound me.” He clasped a gloved hand over his heart. “And after I got to see your underwear and everything.”

“Agent Rollins,” she couldn’t help but grin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t recognise you. I never got to see your face, last time.” From the corner of her eye, she could see Agent Starrow staring at her, lips pinched primly. _Judgy bitch_. “When you were looking at my underwear, that is.”

He laughed, that deep rumbling chuckle she’d heard more than once in dreams that turned unexpectedly hot since that night. “Glad to see you’re doing well, Miss Lewis.”

“It’s Agent Lewis now,” she replied, pulling her SHIELD ID from her pocket and waving it at him.

“Yeah - I heard my name was put down on a certain intake form.”

Darcy sucked in her breath, mortified, her cheeks flushing a dull scarlet. “I - uh - I actually didn’t know anyone else who fit the criteria!” she blurted.

“Figured that, with you not havin’ seen my face ‘n’all,” he had the slightest hint of a southern drawl, she noticed. The Carolinas somewhere, perhaps? The scar tugged his lip into that crooked grin as he smiled down at her again. “You do know you can request to change that form any time you like, huh? Not that I wouldn’t be happy to oblige, if you needed me.”

His tone was teasing, but his eyes, a clear green colour like river water, were steady and earnest. A little shyly, Darcy returned his smile.

“I think I’ll leave the form just as it is, thanks, Agent Rollins.”

“Good, and I’m sure I told you my name was Jack.”

“Agent Lewis,” Starrow broke in impatiently then, “we really have to be going. Good day, Agent Rollins.”

“Starrow,” Rollins replied, inclining his head very slightly, his eyes narrowing slightly as they shifted across to the other woman, before he smiled again at Darcy. “Until we meet again, Darcy.”

“Perhaps I can buy you a drink, next time,” she said impulsively, and heard Starrow’s shocked intake of breath even as Rollins nodded.

“See you round, Darcy,” he offered, even as he turned and strode away towards a quinjet waiting in the distance.

“Agent Lewis, that was highly inappropriate!” Starrow started before Jack was even gone. “You do not speak that way to someone of Agent Rollins’ rank! You do not even speak unless he speaks to you first!”

“He _did_ speak to me first,” Darcy pointed out. “And it’s not like you guys wear military uniforms with rank bars on the shoulders. I don’t even know what level he _is_.”

Starrow sputtered incomprehensibly for a moment, and Darcy turned away, hunching her shoulders as she headed for the car. _Another superior woman judging me as a slut just because I’ve got big boobs_ , she thought miserably. _Well, there goes any shot of getting a promotion ever_.

“How do you even know Agent Rollins anyway?” Starrow caught up as they reached the car and Darcy slid into the driver’s seat. She did all the driving, so that Starrow could review files as they travelled. When _Darcy_ was supposed to review, she wasn’t sure, since Starrow guarded their shared tablet like a dragon with its hoard, and she didn’t talk about anything until they were actually on site.

Darcy suddenly realised that her London rescue couldn’t be in her file, or Starrow would already know the answer to that. It was a petty revenge for the slights the other woman had been dealing her for weeks now, but she let her lips curl up in a smirk.

“I _could_ tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love to hear what you think!


	3. May You Live In Interesting Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets an unexpected new assignment.

She half-expected to be hauled in for a disciplinary hearing when they got back to the Triskelion, especially since Starrow spent the entire drive tapping away on the tablet and muttering under her breath while shooting fierce looks at Darcy.

Sure enough, she was immediately summoned to Commander Hill’s office. Standing on the carpet in front of Hill’s desk, she deliberately slouched, hands in her pockets. _I’m not military, and I’m not going to pretend to be_. “You wanted to see me, ma’am?”

“Yes, Agent Lewis,” Hill looked up at her, and rather to Darcy’s surprise, smiled. “Please, have a seat. How has your first month been?”

Darcy bit her lip. “Eventful?” she offered finally. “You guys sure believe in tossing people in at the deep end.”

“It’s the best way to identify the swimmers,” Hill’s smile widened. “You seem to be a natural, Agent Lewis.”

“What?” she was startled enough to exclaim. “Agent Starrow…”

“Is never going to progress beyond Level Four. SHIELD are also very good at identifying people’s level of competence, Agent Lewis. You, now - you have a very bright future in this organisation, unless I’m very much mistaken. Which I rarely am.”

“Starrow was a _test_ ,” Darcy realised suddenly.

“Which you passed with flying colours. Did you really think all we wanted you for was mopping up and convincing witnesses to keep their mouths shut? You have a Masters in Political Science, Agent Lewis, and we don’t intend for you to waste that.”

Still in the dark about what SHIELD actually _did_ intend for her, Darcy sat still and said nothing. Hill passed her a folder.

“Your new assignment, Agent Lewis.”

 _Department X_ , the front of the folder was stamped.

Darcy thought she might faint. Nobody was quite sure if Department X predated _The X-Files_ or if it was the other way about, but the Department X crew were like the better-funded, better-staffed, and just all around _better_ version of Mulder and Scully. They were SHIELD’s first responders in non-hostile situations.

“ _Me?_ Department X?” she barely managed a whisper.

“Enjoy. But remember, Agent Lewis,” Hill added as Darcy stood up to leave at the clear dismissal, “the Chinese proverb ‘May you live in interesting times’ is actually a curse.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy had cause to remember, and curse, Hill’s parting remark just two weeks later as she crouched under some bushes, trying very hard not to breathe loudly, in case the… _THING…_ walking around not far away heard her.

Her team had been sent in to investigate some reports of Weird Science! and yeah… the scientist they found had definitely been weird with a capital W. He’d been splicing creatures together to create horrors that would have made Darwin vomit. And once he realised SHIELD were onto him, he’d turned the monsters loose.

The team had split up and run for cover, but Darcy had already seen one of the others ripped to pieces by a thing that looked straight out of Egyptian mythology, jackal-headed and lion-bodied. It wasn’t even close to the worst of the monstrosities, either. She couldn’t even identify what parts had gone into the _THING_ currently sniffing the ground less than thirty feet away. It looked all too horribly like Thor had once described a _bilgesnipe_ to her.

She’d already expended every bullet she had in her mad flight from the facility, but Department X weren’t exactly loaded for bear. One clip was all she had, and she wasn’t the world’s best shot, just good enough to qualify after some coaching from SHIELD’s rangemaster.

“I don’t want to die,” Darcy subvocalised. “I don’t want to die.” She had no hope of anyone answering; the panicked voices in her earpiece had fallen silent about twenty minutes ago.

“Never fear,” a calm voice said shockingly, “STRIKE is here!” And the THING suddenly stopped sniffing and pawed, puzzled, at an oval metallic object that landed right between its front feet.

About half a second later the grenade’s explosion knocked Darcy unconscious.

She came to being carried, fought her heavy eyelids open to see a familiar chin scar.

“Hi,” she slurred.

“Don’t try to talk, Darcy,” Jack glanced down at her. “You were too close to that explosion.”

“Should have set it off further away, then.”

“It wasn’t me. My heart nearly stopped when I heard you were out there.”

“My team…”

He looked straight ahead, not meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

She closed her eyes and began to cry, weakly, against his chest. She felt his strides quicken, heard him bark an order at someone, and then she was laid down gently on a soft bed, a calloused hand smoothing her hair back from her face.

“Easy, Darcy. Easy. You’re safe now, there’s medics here going to take care of you. I have to go, there’s more of those things out there.”

“Don’t let them hurt anyone else,” she choked out.

“I won’t. I promise.”

A needle pierced her skin, and she fell away into blissful oblivion.

When she came to, there were flowers on the bedside table in her hospital room. A small card tucked among the blooms, when she read it, said only;

_They won’t hurt anyone else. Get better soon, Darcy. JR._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All together now: AWWWWW!!!
> 
> I've been asked if Hydra are going to be appearing in this story. Basically; no. This is a whump! fic but you can consider it a non-Hydra AU.


	4. A Quiet Assignment, My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets an undercover job that's supposed to be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>  _Note; the timeline from this chapter is slightly off from canon, in that the AoS episodes from Eye Spy onwards are shifted to take place after Thor;TDW, with the exception of The Well._   
> 

Darcy was trapped in her hospital bed recovering from her wounds for almost a fortnight, and then ordered to rest at home for another three weeks before being allowed back to SHIELD. Summoned straight to Commander Hill’s office, she was astonished to find the Deputy Director apologising.

“You should never have been in that situation, Agent Lewis. I’m very sorry this has happened.”

“Hardly your fault,” Darcy shrugged, a bit uncomfortable.

“Nevertheless. Department X’s assignment procedures are being reviewed, in fact the whole department is being restructured.” Hill didn’t say it aloud, but Darcy could read between the lines. The loss of three experienced Department X agents would leave a big hole, one that would be hard to fill.

“I’m prepared to offer you a choice in your future position. Department X would be very happy to have you back, but I understand you might find that difficult at the moment.”

Swallowing back tears, Darcy nodded silently.

“We do have another position available, short-term at least. None of our usual undercover operatives would be suitable, they all - well, frankly, they look too badass, almost all of them.”

That made Darcy smile. “Nobody will suspect the busty girl with glasses?” she offered.

“You said it, not me,” but Hill smiled back at her. “We’re also hoping that your boobs may help as a distraction,” she said frankly. “We need a PA for a businessman we want to keep an eye on. I don’t personally think there’s anything too hinky going on, but I’d like eyes on to be sure.”

Darcy considered it. “Would I be expected to sleep with him?” she asked.

“Absolutely not.” Hill was quite clear. “This is a quiet assignment for you, Lewis,” she said, her normally crisp tones almost kind. “Something to ease you back into the swing of things. Ian Quinn is a reputable businessman. I think you’ll even enjoy where you’re going. Malta’s very nice, I hear.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I’m going to strangle Agent Hill when I see her next._ If _I see her next._ Darcy raced back up the cliffside stairs, her heart pounding in her chest. She needed to get back to her room, find the hidden communicator stashed in her lipstick tube, get a message out to SHIELD…

“And what have we here?” a voice inquired, and she stopped in her tracks.

“Oh, _shit_.”

“Quite.” Ian Quinn liked to think he was suave, but Darcy had seen through his smooth front in about a minute flat. He was a predator, a shark, with his flat assessing gaze and the smile that never reached his eyes.

“Take her,” he ordered the three huge guards with him, and she didn’t bother putting up a fight. SHIELD had taught her the basics of hand-to-hand combat but she was no Romanoff. They’d come looking for her when she didn’t check in on-schedule tomorrow by simply logging into her personal email anyway.

“You’re making a mistake,” she told Quinn steadily.

“I’m afraid the mistake is yours, Miss Lawrence - if that’s your real name, which I doubt. Who are you working for anyway? Stark? Hammer?”

She sneered at him, and his jaw clenched. “Take her to my room,” he ordered his guards coldly. “When the party is over this afternoon, I’ll take care of her then.”

 _Oh shit, the party_ … Darcy had forgotten all about it. She had already managed to get a list of the movers and shakers who were attending to SHIELD, but she had intended to follow Quinn around, ostensibly at his beck and call - gratifying his vanity while also being close enough to overhear anything important he said, hopefully.

Well, now she wasn’t going to be overhearing anything. Quinn’s private rooms proved to contain a small room which she guessed was probably a spare walk-in-robe, but had been modified into a rather-too-secure cell.

“Either Quinn’s got some rather peculiar predilections, or he’s definitely not on the level, because this ain’t no safe room. Safe rooms lock from the _inside_ ,” Darcy realised she was talking to herself, but after being locked in here for six hours already, she was going a bit stir-crazy. At least her captors had given her a bucket, or things might have got rather embarrassing.

“Of course, I’m locked in a villain’s closet, so that’s pretty fucking embarrassing in and of itself,” she told the bucket, which, curiously enough, didn’t respond. Not much for conversation, the bucket. She debated kicking it in frustration, but since she’d already had to use it, that didn’t seem wise. Never mind the symbolism.

Darcy resisted the urge to cry in frustration and leaned her head back against the wall. The party had to be well underway by now, not that she could hear a damned thing in here.

“Quiet assignment, my ass,” she muttered with a weary sigh.

The whole house suddenly shuddered.

“What the…” Darcy had grown up in LA; she knew better than to get to her feet during an earthquake. Not that that felt exactly like a quake…

The house shuddered again, and she began to feel suddenly quite scared. Going to her hands and knees, she banged at the door. “Help! Let me out of here!” she screamed, at the top of her voice. “Ow, _fuck_!” as the next shudder was more of a violent twist, jolting her sideways and making her hit her forehead on the door. “Help!” she resumed battering at the door, careless of the blood now dripping into her eye.

“Darcy!” a deep voice suddenly roared, close by, and her eyes went wide.

“JACK!”

The door opened fast enough to make her lose her balance and fall forward at his feet. “You came,” she mumbled blissfully, staring up at him.

“Shit, Darcy, what did that bastard do to you?” he reached down to rip open a thigh pocket, pulled out a field dressing. The house lurched violently again and he swore.

“No time!”

Once again, Darcy found herself tossed over Jack Rollins’ shoulder, but this time she clung to him like a lifeline as he sprinted through the upper level of the house, heading for the roof. There was a quinjet hovering just a couple of feet above the tiles; she caught sight of a _huge_ jet lifting off on the other side of the building at the same time.

“Quinn…” she pointed.

“Never mind him,” Rollins carried her into the quinjet, plonked her down in a seat and yanked restraining straps around her. “Leave him to me.”

“ _Jack!_ ” she shrieked his name as he turned on his heel and leaped back out of the jet. She fought her straps, but the ramp was already closing, and the last she saw of Jack was him sprinting across the roof, a gun in either hand.


	5. Pathetic Is Not The Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy panics over Jack - and then starts second-guessing herself.

“Please, you’ve got to tell me if he’s all right,” Darcy begged when Commander Hill turned up in the medical centre.

“Who? Quinn?” Hill looked at her blankly.

“No, not Quinn! Rollins, Agent Jack Rollins. Is he all right? The house felt like it was going to shake to pieces.”

Hill blinked a couple of times, looked closely at Darcy, who was sporting three butterfly stitches holding the wound on her head closed. “Lewis?”

“Agent Jack Rollins,” Darcy said it slowly. “Is he all right? Did he catch Quinn?”

“Ian Quinn escaped, I’m sorry to say. I will have to check on Agent Rollins, but as far as I know you were the only casualty SHIELD suffered.”

Darcy said nothing, only looked at Hill with pleading eyes, and after a moment the older woman nodded and left silently. She was back a few minutes later.

“Agent Rollins is fine, Darcy. His team are on Malta still. Rollins requested permission to go after Quinn, but his team leader vetoed the request. We’re not sure where Quinn is or what he’s up to, but we do know now that he’s not completely on the level, thanks in part to your information.”

She didn’t care about Quinn, not really. The feeling of relief that flooded through her on hearing that Jack was all right took her completely by surprise, though, and she buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking.

Maria Hill stood staring at her, completely at a loss for words. “Darcy,” she said finally, “are you and Rollins - involved? I wasn’t aware you’d met him outside the couple of occasions he’s happened to come to your aid in the field…”

“We haven’t,” Darcy sniffled into her hands. “But it’s four times now and I think I might be a bit fixated.”

“I… see. Well, at least you’re honest about it.” Hill stood looking down at her for a minute, and then said quietly “He requested that his team get the assignment to come get you, when he found out there was something big going down on Malta. He obviously already knew where you were, though how I’m not sure.”

“I don’t _want_ to be a damsel in distress,” Darcy couldn’t quite seem to stop crying, for some incredibly irritating reason. “He must think I’m just utterly _pathetic_.”

“I’m fairly sure that _pathetic_ is not the word he’d use to describe you,” Maria murmured, but Darcy was far too distraught to hear it. In the end she stepped out and waved the doctor in to give the younger woman a sedative.

“I trusted your judgement on this one, Hill,” Fury said behind her, and only long years of stern training kept her from jumping out of her skin. “Sure you don’t want to reconsider? Agent Lewis seems to be something of a trouble magnet.”

“With her own personal guardian angel,” Hill replied dryly, “a self-appointed one.”

“As long as that doesn’t cross over into stalking territory, I’ve got no issue with it,” Fury shrugged, looking through the glass at Darcy.

“I’m pretty sure she has no issue with it either,” Hill understated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I seem to be making a habit of this,” Darcy apologised, taking the seat opposite Maria Hill.

“Through no fault of your own,” Hill gave her a sympathetic look. “You’ve had a rough indoctrination into SHIELD, Darcy, but you’re a survivor. As I said to you before, I think you’ve got a bright future ahead of you.”

“If I don’t manage to get myself killed first,” Darcy said flatly.

“There is that, but you’re still here despite some pretty sticky spots you’ve been in, both before and during your time at SHIELD. All things considered, though, I think a break from the field might be in order, don’t you?”

“Oh God, yes _please_.”

Hill smiled. “I thought you’d say that. And I think we get on pretty well together; how would you feel about working in my office for a while? I've really got far too much paperwork on my desk.”

“That sounds awesome,” Darcy said fervently, surprised but grateful, “I would love to work for you, Commander Hill!”

“Then you’d better just make it Maria.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Working for Hill was no sinecure; Darcy had no idea how the other woman juggled all the tasks she did, never mind managed before Darcy came along. Just insulating the rest of SHIELD from Nick Fury was bad enough. Darcy learned to know when Fury was in a particularly bad mood by how tightly drawn the skin over Maria’s cheekbones looked.

Today was clearly not a good day on the Fury side of things, because Maria’s cheekbones looked skeletal through her skin, so Darcy did her best to be extra helpful.

“Would you take this down to STRIKE Command for me please, Darcy?” Maria asked mid-morning. “Sensitive, has to be hand-carried.”

“Of course,” Darcy was on her feet at once, picking up her suit jacket off the back of her chair and slipping it on. One nice perk about working for Hill was that she got to wear nice clothes around the office, and the hazard pay she’d already earned had gone a long way towards half a dozen decent suits and some really nice heels. She looked good and she knew it; confidence lending a swing to her hips that had a number of other agents taking a second and third look as she headed to the elevators.

STRIKE Command was to be found in their main training rooms at the present time, the ID tracking computers told her, so she headed down to that floor, trying to think if she’d ever been there before.

_Nope_ , Darcy realised as the elevator doors slid open on a large gym, equipped with every fancy fitness machine ever invented, and a few that SHIELD had obviously invented because they looked completely space-age. The old-fashioned boxing ring in the centre where two stripped-down, gloved men were going at it looked anachronistic, but it was the focus of attention, all eyes on the bout when Darcy entered.

All except one man’s; a medium-height, dark-haired man whose head snapped around as the doors opened. He met her eyes and she nodded in greeting. She’d met Commander Rumlow a couple of times in Hill’s office. He moved away from the ring and came towards her.

“A message for you, Commander Rumlow,” Darcy said politely, proffering the envelope.

“Thanks, Agent Lewis.”

She turned on her stiletto heel to walk back to the elevator, and he said in a silky smooth voice;

“Are you not staying? I would have thought that you might be interested in watching Agent Rollins’ bout.”

Darcy’s head snapped around and she stared up at the ring. It really was Rollins, she realised with shock; stripped to the waist and sweating, fighting an apparently no-holds-barred, UFC-type match with another man about his own size.

She twisted around fast, awkwardly, and her heel went sideways underneath her on the slick, polished concrete floor. The stiletto snapped in half and Darcy crashed to the ground with a shriek.

Jack’s head snapped around; he’d know that scream _anywhere_. The rest of STRIKE were looking too, even his opponent, all of them cued to react to a sound of distress.

“Darcy!” Jack yelled, vaulted the ropes and dashed through the crowd. A swelling roar of laughter accompanied him, and by the time he reached her, lying flat on her face with her hair escaping from her elegant coiffure, the whole room had erupted.

“Oh God,” Darcy whimpered, refusing to open her eyes. “How _humiliating_.”

“Darcy, it’s okay,” Jack tried to comfort her; she twisted away from him, rolling into a ball, hiding her face. Grimacing, he scooped her into his arms; shot Rumlow, who was laughing like a hyena, a glare and stormed out of the gym.

“Darcy,” he set her on her feet outside, saw her broken heel and squatted to take her shoes off. “It’s okay, it’s alright, don’t be embarrassed.”

She peeked between the fingers she had over her eyes, saw him looking up at her as his calloused hands gently set her foot down again. And all she could think was how gorgeous he looked, sweating and muscular, a modern-day gladiator. How much she’d wanted him to see her looking put-together and glamorous, wearing her suit that nipped her waist in and showed off her cleavage, her expensive and now ruined heels.

Jack stood, now seriously worried about Darcy, who was sobbing heartbrokenly into her hands. “Shit, Darcy, it’s only a pair of shoes - isn’t it? You’re not seriously hurt?”

“Oh just - just don’t look at me!” and she took off running, fleeing up the stairwell he’d carried her into, leaving him staring after her, one perfect high heel nestled in his hand like Cinderella’s slipper, one ruined one lying at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. The next chapter is where this fic will live up to its rating.
> 
> DO NOT READ IT AT WORK OR IN PUBLIC.
> 
> **REPEAT. DO NOT READ IT AT WORK OR IN PUBLIC... to save you having to excuse your blushing cheeks ;)**


	6. I Always Pay My Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW. You have been warned.**

“So please,” Darcy finished, “I’d really like to be transferred to a desk job in one of SHIELD’s overseas bases, Commander Hill.”

Maria leaned back in her chair and studied Darcy. It hadn’t taken long for her to hear about the incident in the STRIKE gym the other day - about ten minutes, actually, long enough for Agent Rollins to drag some more clothes on and haul ass to her office - but by then Lewis had already been by, grabbed her purse, told Maria she had a personal emergency and fled the building.

“I didn’t think you were the type to run away, Darcy,” Maria said finally.

“I’m not,” but Darcy didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“I wonder if Agent Rollins will agree with you?”

Darcy stiffened, but she kept her lips clamped together.

“He might come after you. If that’s your goal, you could just wait here, you know. I’m quite sure he’ll be along sooner rather than later.”

Darcy shook her head. “No. If - if you told him I left because of him, he wouldn’t come after me.”

Maria wasn’t so sure, but she sighed. “I hate to lose you, Darcy, I really do. But I’m not in the habit of denying reasonable requests, and frankly I could find a place for you just about anywhere in this organisation. We have a base in Portugal; the commanding officer is utterly unable to file a report that anyone can make sense out of. I’m sure you can drag him into line.” She turned to her computer, brought up the appropriate program.

“I’ll file the paperwork with HR; they’ll have the transfer arrangements ready within the week. Better start packing, you’ll only have…” she trailed off as a red icon began flashing on the screen. Clicking it, she pressed on the earbud in her ear. “Hill here,” she said crisply.

Whatever was said on the other end of the secure line caused Maria’s face to drain of colour completely; she came to her feet, staring at Darcy. “We’re on our way. Meet you in Medical,” she snapped, grabbed Darcy’s arm and hustled her through the door.

“What, what is it?” Darcy tried to pull her arm free, but despite Maria’s slight build the woman was incredibly strong.

“We’re going to Medical and you’re going to do as you’re damn well told. Agent Rollins has been hurt. He’s asking for you.”

Darcy froze for an instant, and then she stopped pulling and started running.

“Where is he?” she crashed through the doors of Medical, ran straight into Rumlow, who caught her elbows.

“Steady, Lewis. Save your energy. You’re going to need it.” Meeting Maria’s eyes as she came in behind Darcy, he said something in a language Darcy didn’t understand.

Hill replied in the same language, Rumlow spoke again, and they talked back and forth over Darcy’s head for a minute until she broke and snapped;

“Please stop talking about me when I can’t understand you and just take me to Jack!”

“I’ll tell her,” Maria told Rumlow, who shrugged and opened his hand in a _go-ahead_ gesture, withdrawing from the room then to leave them alone.

“Darcy,” Maria grabbed her hands, “you need to listen to me. Rollins hasn’t been injured, not as such. He was accidentally exposed to a chemical compound.”

Darcy’s brow furrowed, but she listened carefully.

“You should have heard of it; it’s got a long complicated chemical name but here at SHIELD we colloquially call it _sex pollen_.”

“What?” Darcy’s mouth fell open, her mind flying back to the reams of forms she’d had to complete. To putting Rollins’ name down. “But his name’s on _my_ form,” she said blankly.

“And he put yours down on his, not long after. Put you down as first preference.”

“He… did?”

“I wish I had time to shake some sense into the pair of you, but I really don’t,” Maria muttered, giving Darcy a small shake. “You’ve gone all moony-eyed, stop it. Do you consent or not? It’s been almost six hours since exposure, Rollins is in considerable distress…”

“Yes!” Darcy didn’t even have to think about it. “What do I have to do?”

“I’m pretty sure you know the basic biology,” Maria said, one eyebrow raised. “He’s restrained. For your safety. Get on in there and make the man comfortable.” She gave Darcy a push towards a door. “It’s keyed to your handprint. There’s several call buttons in the room; if you need help, trigger one. The room will be flooded with knockout gas, though, so make damn sure you mean it. There’s an intercom so you can let us know when it’s over, food and water for you both. Be careful.”

Darcy took a deep breath, nodded at Maria. “I’ll be fine.” She didn’t hesitate another moment; Jack had never hesitated when coming to her aid, after all. Slapping her hand on the reader pad, she slipped through as soon as the door had opened wide enough to admit her.

“Oh God, Jack,” he was indeed restrained, his arms and ankles clamped down to the sides of a heavy-framed bed.

“Darcy,” he rolled his head towards her, the whites showing all around his eyes. “Darcy, you came, please, please, it _hurts_.”

It _looked_ like it hurt. He was naked, and his cock stood up stiffly, thickly swollen and red.

“Jesus, this is cruel, you can’t even relieve yourself, how do I get these cuffs off?” Darcy rushed to his side, scrabbled at his wrist. Jack shook his head at her.

“Can’t, Darcy-girl. Can’t take care of myself. That’s how sex pollen works.” His deep voice sounded rough, husky, as though he’d been screaming at the top of his lungs. “Need you to help me, need you, Darce, please, I’ve wanted you such a long time, please…”

“Sshh,” she wanted to weep, seeing him reduced to begging for her like this. “Sshh, Jack, gonna take care of you, I promise.” She bent to kiss him, feeling his lips dry and cracked against hers as he kissed her back frantically. She didn’t break the kiss as she began to remove her clothes, quickly unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it aside, removing her bra, kicking her shoes off.

“Darcy,” he moaned, trying to reach up to her again when she lifted her head, crying out in frustration as his restraints stopped him.

“I’m here,” she promised, shucking the rest of her clothes as fast as she could, grabbing up the strip of condoms lying on the edge of the bed. “It’s okay, Jack, I’m gonna give you everything you need, everything you want.”

To her surprise, he chuckled hoarsely. “Doubt that. I want a lot more from you than just a pity-fuck, Darcy-girl.”

She couldn’t deal with that right now, had to put it aside for Jack’s own welfare. Ripping a condom open, she climbed up onto the bed, straddling his thighs, reaching unhesitatingly for his cock. He let out a wordless groan as her fingers traced lightly up and down, learning his shape before she eased the condom on, rolling it down carefully.

Jack made a choked noise in his throat as she moved forward. He was staring at her breasts, his eyes wide, breaths coming quickly. “Darcy,” he said hoarsely as she wrapped her hand around his cock, lifted herself up, “no.”

“What?” startled, she looked up at his face.

“You’ll be dry, I’ll hurt you. Come here, let me taste you first. Please.”

“Jack, it’s okay, I know you need…”

“I need to know that I’m not hurting you.”

She wasn’t _completely_ dry. Seeing him, magnificently muscular body stripped naked and shackled down, well, a girl would have to be a lot deader than Darcy Lewis not to respond to the sight of Jack Rollins like that. She’d be a big fat liar if she said that a scenario suspiciously similar to this one had never featured in her night-time - and occasionally daytime - fantasies.

“ _Darcy_ ,” Jack pleaded, “I want my tongue in your pussy, please, come here and give it to me.”

Refusing that particular plea was way outside her capabilities anyway, so she crawled up over his body, her breasts rubbing over his chest, pausing to kiss his lips before moving on up. His shoulders were too broad for her to straddle, so she had to move her ankles wide and put her knees beyond his head on the thin pillow, literally sit down on his face.

“Fuck yeah, oh shit, Darcy, yes…” his head jerked forward, tongue licking out eagerly as she lowered herself towards his mouth. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, I’ve been dreaming of this so long…” his green eyes gazed up at hers, between her breasts, as his tongue finally reached its target and he flicked it lightly over her clit.

“So have I,” Darcy confessed, and Jack’s eyes widened. He made an enquiring noise, but she really didn’t feel up to talking about it right now, so she put her hands to his head instead, caressed his short hair even as she pushed down against his hot, seeking mouth.

Jack moaned as Darcy’s clit pressed between his lips. She was already wet, a little, though he was pretty sure he’d have hurt her if she hadn’t let him do this, hadn’t taken the time to get more aroused. Suckling eagerly on her clit, working it over with his tongue, probing between the soft fleshy lips of her labia to her pussy, he was rewarded with slick fluids leaking into his mouth. Her fingernails scratched lightly over his scalp and she shivered, her breath coming faster, stunning breasts heaving, giving him a visual feast as well as an oral one as he lapped and suckled eagerly at her.

“Hnnnnggghhh,” Darcy suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be here helping Jack find release, not riding his mouth closer and closer to her own orgasm. She was pretty sure that she was gonna have a damn good time riding that magnificent disco stick anyway.

She pulled back, reluctantly, but she did it, lifting herself away from Jack’s mouth, closing her ears to his cry of loss. His mouth and chin were wet when she looked down at him, his green eyes glazed as he stared up at her.

“My turn,” Darcy told him lightly, moving back down along his body, checking that the condom was still properly sheathed on his rigid cock. “I’m really looking forward to this,” she promised, hoping a little vaguely that he wouldn’t remember any of this later.

He was too far gone for words, just making desperate, incoherent noises as she wrapped her hand gently around his cock and guided herself down on the tip of it. His hips surged up towards her and she rode the lift, took him deeper but not yet all the way in. He was big, in proportion to his height and massive build. Even as aroused as he’d made her with that deft, tireless tongue, she was going to take it slowly.

Jack _screamed_ , his head flinging back against the pillows, his whole body arching as he thrust up hard.

“Easy, easy, Jack!” Darcy tried to soothe him, her knees clamped tight against his hips, her hands petting his chest.

“Can’t, please, please, oh God Darcy _PLEASE_!”

_I seriously hope this room is soundproof._

She eased down further, rocking her hips carefully. It felt really good, amazing in fact, but she was so focussed on Jack she knew she wouldn’t be able to come herself yet. Which was probably a good thing. Information on sex pollen was pretty restricted but from the few hints she’d gleaned, the next few hours could well be very strenuous indeed.

Jack roared and thrashed beneath her, and Darcy realised why he was shackled down; if he was on top, pounding into her as hard as he was thrashing right now, she’d have broken bones. The sturdy metal frame of the bed itself was creaking under the strain as his thick muscles rippled. She increased the pace of her rocking, trying to help him to the release he was obviously craving so desperately; finally taking him to his full depth inside her, she felt stuffed utterly full.

“Darcyyyyy!” Jack _howled_ her name, bucking madly, cords straining in his neck; and then he shuddered through his whole body, his cock jerking and pulsing hard inside her.

Darcy let out a strangled little noise herself as the pulsing pushed her close to the edge, but then he collapsed under her and she dropped to lean on his chest. “Jack,” she touched his chin, tried to look in his eyes, but he had his head rolled back and she couldn’t see. “ _Jack_.”

“Darcy,” he slurred her name out, his shoulders shifting. “Ugh. Wanna hold you.”

“You can’t,” reassured, she laid her cheek against his chest, put her arms as far around him as she could.

“Soon,” he mumbled. “Soon. Cuffs.”

“I don’t think I can take them off,” she said doubtfully. She hadn’t been able to find anything that even resembled a catch or a lock when she was scrabbling at his wrist.

“No. They measure, heart rate, blood pressure. When it drops to a safe level, medics will call you, on the intercom. Ask if you want them off.”

“I see.” She could hear his heart pounding fast under her ear. Not slowing as she might have expected from someone as fit as Jack had to be. “How long will that take? Has this happened to you before?”

“No. I know - others. Two, three times, maybe. Take it easy on yourself, Darcy.” She felt him press a kiss against her hair, lifted herself up to look at him. He was smiling at her, that slightly crooked grin with the scar tugging at his lower lip. “It’s gonna be a long night, unless you’ve had enough? First one is the worst. Drugs could get me through the rest.”

“If you think I’d leave you now…” she stopped, lost for words. Shook her head at him. “Jack Rollins, I am staying until you’re out of danger, and until you can hold me as you’ve just said you want to. And a whole lot longer, unless you kick me out.”

“Never kick you out of bed, Darce,” his grin was cheeky, and then it tightened slightly. “But you need to get off me and change that rubber. Not wise to re-use.”

He was already hardening again inside her. Nodding, she eased off, scrambled down off the bed. There were wet wipes in a pack on top of the small refrigerator; she removed the condom and wiped him gently, which made him groan and harden faster.

“Water, please,” Jack whispered through cracked lips, and she cursed herself for not thinking of it earlier. There was chocolate in the fridge too; she coaxed him to eat a couple of squares, ate some and drank some water herself.

His cock was rock-hard again by the time she tossed the empty water bottle in the bin and turned around, though not as angry and red as before. Darcy licked her lips, looking at him in appreciation, and Jack groaned.

“You really shouldn’t look at me like that.”

“Would it actually help you if I… used my mouth instead?” she asked curiously.

“Some relief. Not as much. I just - I’ve had a lot of fantasies about your mouth, Darce. You’ve got such beautiful lips. That lipstick you wore that time when you were in the gym, the red one, God, you’ve no idea…”

Her smile was sassy. “I think I might have _some_ idea.” Deliberately, she licked her lips again, looked down at his cock. “Well, maybe we could _start_ here.”

The sound he made when her lips closed around his tip was almost a sob. Her tongue flicked lightly along the tight little ridge of flesh just behind the head, and she heard the metal bed creak again as the muscles of his arms tensed hard.

He was thick enough that her lips were stretched around him; she wondered what he thought when he looked down at her as he did now, his eyes dark under heavy eyelids. His own lips were parted, tongue slipping out to wet them as she hollowed her cheeks and slid a little further down, pressing and rolling her tongue against the ridge, sucking on him like a thick lollipop.

“Holy fuck!”

Darcy smiled around him and bobbed her head, making Jack lose his mind entirely as his vision whited out.

The first spurt was hard enough to hit the back of her throat and almost choke her; she swallowed hastily, gulped again as hot salty-sweetness filled her mouth, her hands stroking at his balls and the base of his cock, squeezing lightly to pump him dry. She’d remembered that one of the effects of sex pollen on men was overproduction of sperm while it lasted, causing painful tightness. Draining Jack dry should definitely give him a little more relief.

“Thank you,” he mumbled when she finally lifted her head, and Darcy grinned, pressing a light kiss to his stomach, diverting to trace the lines of his six-pack with her tongue.

“You’re welcome.” She let go of him, went back to the fridge for more water and chocolate.

“Would you kiss me? Please?” his voice made her turn around, and she went to him without hesitation, bending over him and kissing him, letting him part her lips with his tongue and lick into her mouth, tasting both the chocolate and the lingering salt of his own seed.

“Fuck, Darcy, I think I’d want you this much even without this shit driving me mad,” Jack almost whimpered it against her lips.

“Likewise,” Darcy confessed.

“What do you mean, you haven’t been sex pollened… oh,” his eyes opened wide with comprehension.

“Jack, I’ve been dying to jump your bones for a long time now. Only I always look like some kind of idiotic damsel in distress whenever we meet, and that’s not how I want you to think of me…”

He laughed in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? The first time we met you tried to fight me off when I was hauling you out of your apartment and _growled_ at me when I didn’t explain myself fast enough to suit you. The second time you sassed the primmest bitch in SHIELD and offered to buy me a drink, after telling me you’d like to keep me as your emergency sex pollen partner! The third time…”

Darcy found herself giggling. “I… see.”

“I think I fell in love with you in that damn van where you couldn’t even see me. Doubted I’d ever see you again, frankly, but hell if I didn’t want to, damned badly.”

She was blushing. “I kind of hoped we’d meet again, too,” she confessed. “I had all these fantasies about what you might look like.”

Jack grimaced. “Sorry.”

“What the hell do you mean, _sorry_?” She blinked at him, startled.

“Well, I’m - rough and scarred and brutish,” he shrugged his huge shoulders helplessly.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him. “That is not what I thought when I realised this was the face that belonged to the giant with the sexy voice that haunted my dreams,” she caressed light fingers down his jaw, over his scar, down his throat. Jack’s lips parted on a throaty sigh as she traced lower, nipping very gently at his flat male nipples with her fingertips. Darcy climbed up on the bed again, straddling Jack’s stomach, leaning forward to kiss where her fingers had just been.

“I thought that I was going to have fuel for my spank bank fantasies for quite a long time,” she whispered against his neck, making him shudder and groan her name.

“Do you think of me when you touch yourself?” Jack asked hoarsely, knowing he was making things worse as his heart rate spiked again, but not caring in the slightest, not with Darcy wrapped around him like a clinging vine, her magnificent breasts pressed against his chest.

“I certainly do.”

“That’s good, because I know I’ve moaned your name at least once in my sleep,” Jack confessed, making her chuckle. “We were on a stakeout and Rumlow gave me so much shit for it. And let’s not talk about the things that were said after you came into the gym…”

“Let’s not,” she giggled against his neck, moved a little further down, kissing across his chest.

“You’re about to impale yourself,” he warned a bit hoarsely, “better grab another condom.”

“Sounds good,” Darcy agreed, heard Jack laugh huskily as she reached out.

He was thick and hard again, making strangled noises as she rolled the fresh condom on and lowered herself gently.

“Want you to come for me,” Jack choked out. “Want to see you…”

“Mm,” Darcy leaned back a little, rolled her hips slowly, taking him in deeper. “Think you’ll get that wish.”

He growled a long stream of expletives through gritted teeth. At least, Darcy guessed most of them were expletives. They weren’t all in English.

She was _killing_ him. The damned drug still racing through his veins made him want to just let go and shoot his load inside her, but hot damn if he didn’t want this to go on forever, Darcy Lewis riding him like a bucking bronc, her gorgeously rounded hips rolling, generous breasts bouncing, dark hair rippling around her shoulders, her perfect, swollen lips pouting. Jack just didn’t know where to put his eyes, tried to widen them to take her all in, all that womanly perfection just pleasuring herself on his body.

 _This is my spank bank fantasy for the rest of my life,_ he realised, _I’ll never need another._ And then she made it even _better_ by lifting her hands to cup her breasts, tug and tweak at cherry-red nipples.

“Oh shit, Darcy, I can’t… I can’t…”

“Okay,” she looked down, saw his face tight with strain, “it’s okay, Jack, let go, we’ve got all night…”

He sobbed gratefully as the pulse ripped through him again. “Sorry, so sorry,” he mumbled a few moments later.

“It’s fine, Jack,” Darcy leaned down, kissed along his jaw, up his scar, nibbled lightly at his lower lip. “You’re very sexy when you come,” she whispered.

“Unh,” he couldn’t even think, after that, just lay temporarily sated as she wriggled off him and cleaned him up again.

“Drink?” she offered quietly, and he parted his lips for the straw she offered, sucked water thirstily.

“Thank you,” he murmured quietly, felt her stroke his brow lightly. He was sweating, and a moment later she returned with a cool cloth, wiped his forehead and chest gently. He breathed slow and deep, savouring her light touch, the first gentleness anyone had shown him in a long time.

The intercom buzzed. “Agent Lewis,” Hill’s calm voice said, “the medics advise me that Agent Rollins’ vitals have settled to acceptable levels. Do you wish the restraints to be released?”

Jack’s eyes snapped open and he met Darcy’s bright blue gaze. She smiled down at him before going to the box on the wall and pressing the button.

“Yes, thanks, Agent Hill. I think things are all settling down in here.”

“Well done, Lewis,” was all Hill said before the intercom went dead again and the restraints on Jack’s wrists and ankles clicked open.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his wrists, watching Darcy. She stood completely naked by the door, looking down a little self-consciously.

“So is it over?” Darcy asked.

“The worst is,” Jack replied, then added carefully “though Darcy, I’d still want you even if this horrible shit wasn’t about to make me hard again.”

She cracked a small smile, glanced up at him, and he held his arms out to her.

“Come here? I really want to hold you.”

His tone was a request, so she did, going to where he sat on the edge of the bed, letting him enfold her in his arms. It was such a good place to be that she sighed with pleasure, leaning her head on his thickly muscled shoulder.

“Thank you,” Jack murmured against her hair.

“You don’t have to thank me, I’d have done it…” she trailed off.

“Even if I didn’t need it so badly?” he tugged on her hair lightly to bring her head back, looked at her blushing cheeks and slanted his mouth over hers hungrily.

She fit perfectly in his arms, soft and yielding as Jack pulled her up into his lap and twisted sideways, laying her gently down on the bed.

“I’m thinking I owe you a debt,” he murmured, sliding down over her to worship her breasts with his mouth.

“Unnn?” she moaned as his lips closed over a pert nipple, sucking it hard into his mouth.

“Mmm,” was his only reply for a couple of minutes, until she was writhing and squirming, her nails digging into his scalp. Finally he lifted his head.

“Yeah. Three orgasms as least.” There was a wicked glint in his eyes as he slid lower. “And I _always_ pay my debts.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_With thanks to the Chatroom Crew - you know who you are! - without whom there is NO WAY that this would have been finished on time._ **
> 
> **_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all, and may all you have a rescuer as capable and sexy as Jack Rollins if ever you’re in need of one._ **
> 
> **_ozhawk_ **
> 
> **_Christmas 2015_ **


End file.
